User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 12
Calling For Help (Part 2) With the new plan that I had in my head and the desperate need of help, there I was outside the gym where I left both Kendra and Hailey. Of course they told me to make a run for it, but who knows what the crowd would have done to them....or did to them by now. I looked around the building, while also making sure not to make any loud noise, for a way into the building. There was no way that I was just going to waltz in the building, not knowing what to expect. After a while of circling the building, I found a set of scaffolding leading up to a window, probably leading into the sound booth. I started climbing up the scaffolding, making sure not to make a sound, when I heard a door shutting nearby. I quickly got up as fast as I could and then laid flat on my stomach, waiting for the person walking by to pass. Once I was sure that the person was gone, I got back on my feet and then started climbing up the scaffolding again. Once I made it to the top, I slowly opened the window and climbed on through. I slowly closed the window and then slowly went up to the windows of the booth and looked down at the basketball court. There was both Kendra and Hailey down on the bleachers, gaurded by two people: one student and a teacher. Without thinking, I smashed one of the windows in the booth, startling everyone on the bleachers. First, it was the student that came up to investigate. I hid in the shadows just as the kid came into the room. "What the hell was that?" he says just as he walks into the room. I slowly snuck up behind him and then wrapped my arms around his neck, putting him in a choking hold. After a few seconds of struggle, his body went numb and then he fell to the floor. I checked to make sure that he was still alive before I went down the stairs to the gym floor. I went straight up to the teacher and then punched the hell out of her, knocking her unconscious. "Are you two alright?" I asked as I went up and untied them. "We're fine", Hailey says. "Why did you come back? You know the mob could come back at anytime", Kendra tells me. "I need your help. I found out where the other jammers are located. But I need you girls to find them as well and break them", I told them. "So where are they?" Kendra asks. I pulled out the map and then showed them the locations for each of them. "I already destroyed the ones in the gym and in the media center. All that's left are these three jammers, which I can't destroy all by myself. Not with all those people after me", I told them. "So what buildings do we have to go to in order to destroy the jammers?" Kendra asks. "Looks like the science center, agricultural center and the Observatory", Hailey points out. "Funny, we just came from the Observatory not too long ago", I said outloud. "So, who will go where?" Hailey then asks. "I'll go back to the Observatory and find the jammer there. I could also climb to the highest part and see if I get a signal there", I told her. "And I guess I could take the agricultural center", Kendra says. "Actually, I think it's best that you two stick together", I then told them. "Why us? What about you?" Kendra asks. "I just want you two to be safe. I have the gun, that's my advantage. But you two need each other. Plus...." I struggled as I tried to mention to them about Mickey. "Plus....I believe that Mickey....may be the killer", I told them. "What makes you think that, after all that has happened last semester?" Kendra asks. I then explained to them what I found in his truck a while ago. The map in their hands right now, the bloody knives, him disappearing a lot. It all made sense. From the looks on their faces, they can hardly believe it. Who could blame them though after how all three of us met him. Origianlly when it was the four of us (Greg Ryder was with us at the time), all we had were ourselves. Most of the people here were condescending jerks, coming from very rich people who live in Liberty City. At the time, Sidney Reid didn't appeal to any of us. As for Mickey. At first he and Greg nearly got into a fight. This was when he was struggling with his class work and all that. The next day, I confronted Mickey just to know about what happened between him and Greg. At first, he seemed just like all the other people at the school. But once he mentioned how he attended Bullworth Academy for a year and went to Camp Greenwood during after his junior year, that was when he and I started talking. We started talking about our lives and how messed up they were and before we knew it, we were friends. Greg didn't like it at first, but once he got to know Mickey he understood why I liked him. And then when Hailey and Kendra met him, they practically fell in love with him. For a while, I thought Mickey would steal Kendra from me. But after he told me that he preferred guys, I didn't think much of it afterwards. It wasn't long afterwards that Mickey also introduced us to Sidney. At first, I didn't care for Sidney much. But after a while of getting to know her, she was cool too. Sidney knew how to have fun, but there was always something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. He seemed familiar to someone that I knew, but I just didn't know who. "We'll look for the other two jammers. Just promise us you will stay safe", Hailey says to me. "I always am, aren't I?" I asked her. I then gave Kendra a kiss on the lips and Hailey a hug before I went out the door and back into the snowstorm. Once I was outside, I started making my way to the Observatory. We were going to end this nightmare. With me going after one jammer and the girls going after the other two, we were going to end this once and for all. And once we call the cops, I'm going to go after Mickey. He needs to pay for what he did to the countless people he killed tonight. Category:Blog posts